panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Linguistics
This section is mostly for definition of linguistic terms used in the description of languages. There are several subdivisions: #Based on linguistic structures #* , the study of the physical properties of speech (or signed) production and perception #* , the study of sounds (or signs) as discrete, abstract elements in the speaker's mind that distinguish meaning #* , the study of internal structures of words and how they can be modified #* , the study of how words combine to form grammatical sentences #* , the study of the meaning of words (lexical semantics) and fixed word combinations (phraseology), and how these combine to form the meanings of sentences #* , the study of how utterances are used in communicative acts, and the role played by context and nonlinguistic knowledge in the transmission of meaning #* , the analysis of language use in texts (spoken, written, or signed) #Based on nonlinguistic factors #* , the study of language-related issues applied in everyday life, notably language policies, planning, and education. (Constructed language fits under Applied linguistics.) #* , the study of natural as well as human-taught communication systems in animals, compared to human language. #* , the application of linguistic theory to the field of Speech-Language Pathology. #* , the study of computational implementations of linguistic structures. #* , the study of the development of linguistic ability in individuals, particularly the acquisition of language in childhood. #* , the study of the origin and subsequent development of language by the human species. #* or diachronic linguistics, the study of language change over time. #* , the study of the geographical distribution of languages and linguistic features. #* , the study of the common properties of diverse unrelated languages, properties that may, given sufficient attestation, be assumed to be innate to human language capacity. #* , the study of the structures in the human brain that underlie grammar and communication. #* , the study of the cognitive processes and representations underlying language use. #* , the study of variation in language and its relationship with social factors. #* , the study of linguistic factors that place a discourse in context. Related The following topics are related to Linguistics: *Acoustic phonetics *Active articulator *Affricate *Airstream mechanism *Alfred C. Gimson *Allophone *Alveolar approximant *Alveolar consonant *Alveolar ejective fricative *Alveolar ejective *Alveolar flap *Alveolar nasal *Alveolar ridge *Alveolar trill *Alveolo-palatal consonant *Apical consonant *Approximant consonant *Articulatory phonetics *Aspect of articulation *aspiration *Auditory phonetics *Back vowel *Bilabial click *Bilabial consonant *Bilabial ejective *Bilabial nasal *Bilabial trill *Breathy voice *Cardinal vowel *Central consonant *Central vowel *Checked vowel *Click consonant *Close back rounded vowel *Close back unrounded vowel *Close central rounded vowel *Close central unrounded vowel *Close front rounded vowel *Close front unrounded vowel *Close vowel *Close-mid back rounded vowel *Close-mid back unrounded vowel *Close-mid central rounded vowel *Close-mid central unrounded vowel *Close-mid front rounded vowel *Close-mid front unrounded vowel *Close-mid vowel *Co-articulated consonant *Coarticulation *Consonant *Creaky voice *Daniel Jones *Dental click *Dental consonant *Dental ejective *Dental nasal *Diphthong *Eclipsis *Ejective consonant *Elision *Epenthesis *Epiglottal consonant *Epiglottal plosive *Formant *Fortis (phonetics) *Fortis and lenis *Free vowel *Fricative consonant *Front vowel *Gemination *Glottis *Glottal consonant *Glottalic consonant *Glottal stop *Hard palate *High Rising Terminal *Hiatus (linguistics) *Hush consonant *Implosive consonant *Ingressive speech *International Phonetic Alphabet *International Phonetic Association *Intonation *John C. Wells *John Local *Kirshenbaum *Labialization *Labial-palatal approximant *Labial-palatal consonant *Labial-velar approximant *Labial-velar consonant *Labiodental approximant *Labiodental consonant *Labiodental nasal *Laminal consonant *Lateral alveolar approximant *Lateral alveolar click *Lateral alveolar flap *Lateral consonant *Lateral palatal approximant *Lateral retroflex approximant *Lateral velar approximant *Length (phonetics) *Lenis *Lexical stress *Linguolabial consonant *Lips *Liquid consonant *List of consonants *List of vowels *Ian Maddieson *Manner of articulation *Metathesis *Mid central vowel *Mid vowel *Monophthong *Nasal consonant *Nasal vowel *Nasalization *Near-back vowel *Near-close near-back rounded vowel *Near-close near-front rounded vowel *Near-close near-front unrounded vowel *Near-close vowel *Near-front vowel *Near-open central vowel *Near-open front unrounded vowel *Near-open vowel *Occlusion *Open back rounded vowel *Open back unrounded vowel *Open front rounded vowel *Open front unrounded vowel *Open vowel *Open-mid back rounded vowel *Open-mid back unrounded vowel *Open-mid central rounded vowel *Open-mid central unrounded vowel *Open-mid front rounded vowel *Open-mid front unrounded vowel *Open-mid vowel *Oral consonant *Palatal approximant *Palatal click *Palatal consonant *Palatal ejective *Palatal nasal *Palatalization *Passive articulator *Peter Ladefoged *Pharyngeal consonant *Pharyngealisation *Phonation *Phone *Phoneme *Phonetic palindrome *Phonetic reversal *Phonetics *Phonetic transcription *Pitch accent *Place of articulation *Plosive consonant *Postalveolar click *Postalveolar consonant *Preaspiration *Prenasalized consonant *Prosody *Pulmonic egressive *R-colored vowel *Retroflex approximant *Retroflex consonant *Retroflex flap *Retroflex nasal *Rhotic consonant *Roman Phonetic Alphabet for English *Rounded vowel *Sandhi *SAMPA *Semivowel *Sibilant consonant *Slack voice *Sonorant *Spectrogram *Speech organ *Speech perception *Stress accent *Stress (linguistics) *Stricture *Syllable *Syncope *Table of vowels *Tap or flap consonant *Teeth *Tenseness *Tonal language *Tone sandhi *Tongue *Trill consonant *Triphthong *Unrounded vowel *Uvula *Uvular consonant *Uvular ejective *Uvular nasal *Uvular trill *Velar approximant *Velar consonant *Velar ejective *Velar nasal *Velaric egressive *Velarization *Velum *Vocal cords *Vocal stress *Vocal tract *Voice onset time *Voiced alveolar affricate *Voiced alveolar fricative *Voiced alveolar implosive *Voiced alveolar lateral fricative *Voiced alveolar plosive *Voiced alveolo-palatal affricate *Voiced alveolo-palatal fricative *Voiced bilabial fricative *Voiced bilabial implosive *Voiced bilabial plosive *Voiced consonant *Voiced dental affricate *Voiced dental fricative *Voiced dental implosive *Voiced dental plosive *Voiced epiglottal fricative *Voiced glottal fricative *Voiced implosive consonant *Voiced labiodental fricative *Voiced palatal fricative *Voiced palatal implosive *Voiced palatal plosive *Voiced pharyngeal fricative *Voiced postalveolar affricate *Voiced postalveolar fricative *Voiced retroflex affricate *Voiced retroflex fricative *Voiced retroflex plosive *Voiced uvular fricative *Voiced uvular implosive *Voiced uvular plosive *Voiced velar fricative *Voiced velar implosive *Voiced velar plosive *Voiceless alveolar affricate *Voiceless alveolar fricative *Voiceless alveolar lateral affricate *Voiceless alveolar lateral fricative *Voiceless alveolar nasal *Voiceless alveolar plosive *Voiceless alveolo-palatal affricate *Voiceless alveolo-palatal fricative *Voiceless bilabial fricative *Voiceless bilabial nasal *Voiceless bilabial plosive *Voiceless consonant *Voiceless dental affricate *Voiceless dental fricative *Voiceless dental plosive *Voiceless epiglottal fricative *Voiceless glottal fricative *Voiceless glottal plosive *Voiceless labial-velar fricative *Voiceless labiodental affricate *Voiceless labiodental fricative *Voiceless palatal affricate *Voiceless palatal fricative *Voiceless palatal lateral affricate *Voiceless palatal nasal *Voiceless palatal plosive *Voiceless pharyngeal fricative *Voiceless postalveolar affricate *Voiceless postalveolar fricative *Voiceless retroflex affricate *Voiceless retroflex fricative *Voiceless retroflex plosive *Voiceless uvular affricate *Voiceless uvular fricative *Voiceless uvular plosive *Voiceless velar affricate *Voiceless velar fricative *Voiceless velar lateral affricate *Voiceless velar nasal *Voiceless velar plosive *Voicing *Vowel backness *Vowel harmony *Vowel height *Vowel length *Vowel reduction *Vowel roundedness *Vowel *Whispering *WorldBet *X-SAMPA Category:Main Category:Linguistics